wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Haunted
What this is about. Read it for yourself if you really want to know what it's about, but I'll tell you anyways. It's about a RainWing named Mint who is being haunted by an evil spirit or evil spirits.Some of these events have happened to me before or to my friends, and some I just made up. It's going to be a very short fanfic or a long one. I'm going to call the chapters Days. Here it goes! Prologue Deep in the RainWing village, in the hatchery 5 Rainwing eggs shook very lightly while a mint-green one shook violently as if a force was shaking it trying to kill the dragonet inside. Some of the Rainwings watching the eggs saw the group of eggs shaking and the violently shaking one and rushed over, but when they went over to the eggs the mint-green one had settled. And one by one each of the eggs cracked to reveal 5 little girl dragonets, 4 of them had a smile but the mint- green one looked terrified as if it had just seen a terrible ghost. One of the RainWing girls there took the terified dragonet in her arms and started singing a song to it. "It's ok little one, there's nothing to be afraid of." But nobody else could see what she saw, hear what she heard, she heard screams and saw a dark figure staring right at her whispering "I'm coming...". "It's ok little one. Your name will be Mint." Day 1 It was a beautiful sunny morning as all the RainWings stepped out of their huts to start the day. All around everybody was busy, dragonets were flying off to Jade Mountain to go to school, RainWing dragonets and NightWings dragonets. Mint stretched her wings to absorb the warmth the sun brang. She lifted into the sky turning a bright blue. She spiraled down to meet her best friends, Feather, Scales, NightLight,Sparkles, and Goldenstar. "Hey girls!" Mint cheered happily. "Your happy today." Nightlight said as they flew into the air to catch up to all of the other dragonets going to school. "I don't know what it is but I just feel like today's going to be a good day." Mint suddenly got a chill down her spine then a voice whispered "Not for long...." "You ok Mint. It looked like you were about to fall out of the sky for a second there." Feather said concerned.Mint shook her head and said "I'm fine." So they all continued to fly . They finally got to Jade Moutain where everyone split up to go to their classes. There were dragonets pouring into the enourmous classroom waiting for the teacher to come in. They all sat down waiting for the teacher to start the class, everybody was busy talking and laughing until the teacher,Moonlight came in and the whole classroom went quiet. "Hello class. Are you all excited for this year?" Moonlight asked as she inspected everybody. Everybody nodded their head, all of them afraid to say anything from what they heard from the older dragonets. Mint saw some dragonets so scared they were shaking. "Why don't any of you talk? You don't beilieve any of the stories my previous class told you?!" Moonlight started laughing and soon some of the other dragonets started laughing with her. "This year your going to have fun! Now any questions?" The teacher looked around the room. Then an oddly big MudWing who was bigger than the teacher raised his talons high up in the air. "You have a question?" Moonlight said turning her stare toward the MudWing. The MudWing stared the teacher right in the eyes and said "If your supposed to teach us how to fight, why did they choose such a small NightWing like you to teach us?" the MudWing had a smirk on his face. But Moonlight was ovbiously not happy. "Well they chose me not based on my size I can tell you right now. Do not underestimate your opponent because of their size, I was chosen because I used to be one of the NightWings best assasins and I still am an assasin. And if you think you can beat me in a fight then come up here and fight me yourself." Mint watched as the MudWing walked confidently up to the front of the classroom Some dragons just don't think about what they're up against soemtimes.''Mint thought laughing to herself. Mint got a chill down her spine and she started shaking her body being taken over suddenly and her eyes closed. She opened them and she saw a terrifying dragon with half of it's scales melted into it's body and one eye bulging out, with one of it's wings torn off, looking straight at her. "Oh young dragon you have no idea what your facing on your talons right now..." Mint opened her eyes to see the MudWing that had challenged the teacher with a long scratch going all along from his neck to where his tail started, and it was oozing blood. "Now any more questions?" Moonlight asked the class. They all shook thier heads. "Good, now lets start with the basics of being an assasin..." Day 2 The sun started to set on the RainWing village as all the RainWings got ready to go to sleep while only a handfull stayed up to gaurd everyone. Mint went into her hut and went to sleep. It was around midnight when Mint suddenly woke up and saw something standing at the entrance to her room. It just stood there watching her, studying her and then in the blink of an eye it was gone. ''What was that? ''Mint thought to herself. All she knew was that it wasn't something good. Mint woke up the next morning feeling awful. She flew down to her friends who were waiting for her, "Hi." Mint said as happy as she could. "Are you ok?" Nightlight asked her. "I'm fine." Mint replied. They all flew up into the air. They could see their school up ahead. They landed and started for another day of school. ''6 hours later Mint landed in the village. She was on guard duty today. She hung upside down from a tree, she was camoflauged constantly shifting her scales to match the movement of the leaves around her. All around her RainWings were put into different parts of the rainforest all of them silent and waiting. She closed her eyes and focused on sound since her neon blue eyes were too noticeable for her too keep them open to watch. Through the hours of gaurding nothing happened and when she was finally off of gaurd duty the sun started to set and the stars came out of hiding. She swung from branch to branch back to the village platforms where RainWings walked to their huts to go to sleep. Mint walked sleepily back to her hut where her dad was already asleep in his room. She went straight to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. "Mint..." Something was whispering her name. "Mint... Mint... Mint...." She woke up to somebody whispering her name over and over again. She had the chills all of a sudden and then the whispering stopped and the chills stopped. Instead a deformed and demented face popped out at Mint and then it was gone. She was terrified, she couldn't go back to sleep, she stayed up all night. Day 3 The sun shone down on the RainWing village bathing it in light and warmth. Mint was wide awake in her bed just sitting there staring out into space. Her dad walked by and did a double take. "Mint? Come on you have to get to school." Her dad walked in and waved his talons over her eyes. She didn't move from her spot at all, she showed no reaction what so ever "Weird..." Her dad said and then left the room. She started mumbling stuff about monkeys and birds and then she snapped out of it. She shook her head, clearing out her sleepiness and everything and then she went off for another day of school, almost falling asleep while she flew once or twice.At school Mint got yelled at by her teachers throughout the day for almost falling asleep in class. She was having the worst day ever. After school Mint flew back home almost falling out of the sky four times this time. Her friends geussed she was just sleepy which she was. The healers waved at Mint as she entered the hut. They taught her what to use on wounds and how to bandage dragons cuts or broken bones and a whole bunch of stuff, but she could barely stay awake through the classes. When night had fallen and she had done everything she was supposed to do, she walked to her hut using up the last of her energy and lay down to go to sleep. Instantly she fell asleep but then after a few minutes of being asleep her dreams turned into nightmares. The face of the creepy deformed dragon came out again. "Mint..." It whispered from somewhere, it sounded as if it was everywhere all at the same time. Mint looked around her, everything was dark and gloomy , the only light that was anywhere was the light that shined on her. "Why are you doing this to me?" Mint asked whatever the thing was as she looked around her surroundings, it thought for a moment then answered "Because it's fun!" It said then started laughing and the nightmare was over. Light shone down onto the rainforest once again, as the sun rose. Day 4 Everything was going wrong, she was terrified by the horrible deformed nightmare of a dragon that haunted her. Before it was only night when bad things happened but now it was just random days, random times, it could pop up and spook her anytime of the day whenever it wanted and Mint could do nothing about it. She was terrified and sleep deprived, when she was asleep the thing haunted her dreams which quickly turned to nightmares and when she woke up from the nightmare it popped up at her while she was awake. Nightmares ruled her dreams and fear crowded her waking hours. One day while she was collecting fruit by a cliff, she had backed away from the cliff then suddenly she was paralyzed, unable to move her wings or any part of her body. Her legs moved by themselves as if something else was controling them and whatever it was was moving her towards the edge of the cliff, but she couldn't move. Mint walked right off the edge unable to move her wings, then at the last second she was able to move freely again and she opened her wings and flew up back onto the cliff. She landed far from the edge of the cliff "I almost died..." She whispered to herself. One of her friends came out and told her that they needed to get back to the village. She nodded her head glad that she could go back to where other dragons could see her and would be watching. When they landed in the village and dropped off the fruits they had collected Mint breathed a sigh of relief, she felt safe again knowing that other dragons could see her from all around the village. Mint flew over to the healers hut to start her training again for the day. One of her friends landed behind her and they both walked inside the hut. Mint's older sister was busy talking to some healers and patients about being themselves and loving one another when Mint walked inside. Her older sister's head shot up and she walked towards Mint. "Hey little sis!" Lantern said patting Mint on the head with her wing, "Hi Lantern." She said groaning a little bit. Lantern took a step back from Mint like a dark force was around her. "Mint... Are you alright?" Mint looked puzzled as to why her sister was acting this way "Of course I'm fine." She answered. Her older sister seemed to stare out into space, "There's darkness around you. Haunting you. I can feel it." Mint noticed that Lantern looked kind of scared. Lantern backed away from Mint and out of the healer's hut "I have to practice my speech. See you at home." She said hurriedly and then flew away. "Huh. I've never seen her like that before..." Mint said trailing off. She turned back to the healers that were waiting for her. She smiled at them and then got to work. Day 5 =http://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wings_of_Fire_Fanon_Wiki= Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)